Cosmetic compositions are compositions of products used to improve the appearance of human skin or hair. Examples of cosmetic products include without limitation skin lotions, creams, butters and balms; lip balms and creams; facial scrub compositions; hair conditioners and shampoos; after-shave lotions; bathwater oils and additives; and the like. One concern involving many cosmetic compositions is that, while they may improve the outward appearance of skin or hair, they have less healthy side effects including skin dryness and itching, scaling, hair dryness and splitting, pimple formation, etc.
In recent years, extensive research has been directed toward cosmetic compositions which not only improve the outward appearance of skin and hair, but also contribute to short-term and long-term health of skin and hair. To this end, various moisturizers, Vitamin E, Vitamin C, other antioxidants, aloe vera and the like have been added to cosmetic compositions.
While some of these additives have been more effective than others, the result has been a general improvement in the health benefits, and/or reduction in detrimental effects associated with using various cosmetic products. Work in this area is ongoing, and there is still a need for desire for additives which enhance the health benefits of cosmetic compositions.